The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and should not be construed as constituting prior art.
Vehicles adapted for mobility-challenged individuals are necessary in order to provide these individuals with the ability to visit locations requiring vehicular travel. To allow these individuals to enter and exit the vehicle, often times electrical or hydraulic powered wheelchair lifts or platforms are used. These lifts may include a horizontal platform that translates vertically to allow the wheelchair, walker or scooter occupant easy access from the ground level to the interior of the vehicle.